High School Dropout
by scooby31415
Summary: Pre-series. A one-shot about Dean dropping out of high school.


**A/N- Hello :) Thanks for clicking on my story :) I hope you all enjoy it :) Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not currently, nor will I ever, own Supernatural or their characters :)**

* * *

Dean sat back in the chair, his feet on the desk, tossing the small baseball he had found on it. He didn't bother to stop when he heard the wooden door open, he didn't even glance around to see who it was.

"Ah, Dean. I see you've already made yourself at home" The guidance councillor said, doing everything to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "And this must be the first time you have ever been early" He noted, checking his watch. Dean smiled, and threw the baseball in the air again, but the councillor quickly caught it before it landed back in Dean's hands. "Feet off the table" he told him, sternly but lightly, whilst putting the baseball safely into the draw.

Dean gave him a sheepish smile and quickly took his feet off. "Sorry, Mr Webb" He mumbled.

"So which lesson were you so eager to get out today that made you turn up early?" Mr Webb asked him, settling down into his chair behind the desk.

"Algebra II" Dean told him. It was true, Dean had been more than eager to leave that class. He didn't like the teacher and hadn't done the homework either. This was his only chance to not get a detention, and to avoid another stern talk from his father.

"And you haven't done the homework again?" Mr Webb asked him, although he already knew the answer.

"Correct" Dean said, a smirk coming onto his face, however Mr Webb sighed in exasperation. He didn't understand Dean. He knew he was a smart boy, perhaps too smart for his own good sometimes, but he had no idea why he couldn't put his brains into school work. He knew that the younger brother, Sam, was a straight A student, and Dean was equally as capable of achieving those grades if he just worked for it.

"And how are you finding school at the moment?" Mr Webb asked him, and Dean could sense that he was trying to avoid something, although he didn't' know what.

Dean shrugged. "It's ok, I guess." The Winchester's had arrived at Tristan High school a month ago. Sam, as usual, had fallen in love with the place, but Dean just saw it as another school. He neither liked it nor disliked it, like every school. He didn't have any friends, just people who hung around him as he was seen as 'popular'. Mr Webb, merely nodded his head and glanced down at his hands. Part of him didn't want to break the news to Dean.

Dean sat in the silence for a minute before clearing his throat. "So, why have you called me here, Mr Webb?"

Dean had been searching his brain for a reason ever since he had been told to come to the meeting, but he couldn't think of a reason. He hadn't gotten into any fights, nor had he been in too much trouble with the teachers. He only assumed that he was going to give him a talk about future careers or colleges, everything he had heard all before. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that he would get a detention in his algebra II class if he had stayed, he wouldn't have bothered turning up at all.

Mr Webb cleared his throat. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation at all. "Well, Dean, I, uh, I have some bad news for you."

"Is it Sam?" Dean asked, panicked, and sitting upright in his chair. "Is he ok?" Dean asked him urgently.

"No, no, Sam's fine" Mr Webb assured him, surprised by Dean's sudden change. Dean relaxed slightly, although he did not completely believe him. "It's you're school work. Dean, at the moment you're not going to graduate because you don't have enough credits." Mr Webb admitted.

Dean stared at him in surprise. He was take back, he had always assumed that he was doing just enough to pass high school and get a diploma. Not that it really mattered anyway, Dean tried to convince himself, a high school diploma wasn't going to kill a ghost.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Somebody should have picked this up sooner. Not that this excuses any of the schools you attended, but it was hard to count up your credits because you moved around so much" Mr Webb tried to explain, which Dean only scoffed at. "I know, it's a pathetic excuse. But we need to discuss how you can make them up. It's going to be difficult, being so late in the year, but if you buckle down I'm sure a bright student like you could do it."

"What will I have to do?" Dean asked him, trying to feign disinterest.

"Well, the only way I could see is to stay after school for a few hours every day and resit some of your exams." Mr Webb informed him.

Dean bit back a sigh of disappointment, and stopped listening to Mr Webb as he continued to talk about which ones he could resist, and which classes he thought Dean needed help in. He had to go home no later than four with Sam. His father had ordered him. And resitting exams cost money they didn't have. Dean felt dread deep down, he wasn't going to finish high school. He always knew he wasn't smart enough. Sam was the brains of the two, Dean was just the brawn, he almost kicked himself for thinking that he could finish high school. It's not like Sam needed him here anymore either. Ever since Truman High, Sam has managed to be completely independent, not needing Dean for anything. If Sam didn't need him, what was the point of him being here at all?

"I want to drop out" Dean interrupted Mr Webb, mid-sentence.

"What?" Mr Webb asked, surprised. A moment ago Dean had seemed interested to do something to help him finish. "Dean, don't give up-"

"-I'm not giving up. I'm being realistic. Even with all the support, I'm not going to get enough credits. It's not like I even enjoy this place. I want to drop out." Dean told him.

"Please, Dean, think about it for a moment. Don't do anything rash. If you drop out then you won't be able to go to college, even jobs are harder to get" Mr Webb told him.

"I don't want to go to college, and I was going to work for my dad full time as soon as I left. I've been thinking about it for a while, but now I'm sure." Dean responded.

"Just sleep on it. Talk to your father." Mr Webb pleaded.

"No, I'm going to drop out. I'm eighteen, and you can't stop me. Just give me the form so you can stop wasting time on me."

"Dean, I'm not wasting time on you-"

"-Just give me the damn form" Dean growled, his patience wearing thin.

Mr Webb gave Dean a sad look before reaching into his bottom draw and pulling out the form. Dean quickly took it and grabbed a pen from the desk.

"Are you one hundred percent-"

"Yes" Dean growled, quickly filling out the form. Mr Webb sat in an awkward silence for the next five minutes as Dean raced through the form, only suggesting once that he should take it home to look over rather than do it now, Dean practically biting his head off when he did. "Done" Dean said, placing the pen on top of the form and shoving it across the desk. Dean quickly stood up, picking up his back pack, and headed towards the door.

"Dean?" Mr Webb said to him as he reached for the door handle, causing Dean to glance back at him. "Good luck" He finally said, which Dean only responded with a nod of thanks before leaving the room.

Dean stormed down the hall and outside into the parking lot. He only stopped to think once he was inside his Impala. He rubbed his hand on his face, he didn't know what he was going to do now. Despite his remarks about school, he had wanted to finish it. He couldn't banish the thought of how disappointed his mom would be in him. Would his dad be able to even look at him if he found out that he wasn't smart enough for school?

No, he wouldn't tell Sam and Dad that part. He would just say that he had had enough of school, and wanted to start hunting full time. Dean started the Impala, and drove back to the motel, now having a few hours to spare before picking up Sam. His father wasn't there at the moment, he wasn't back home until later from the latest hunt, which Dean was thankful for as it prevent awkward questions at this moment.

Dean returned back to school, his hopes of Sam not realizing he had left were dashed when he saw Sam sat on the stairs in front of the school, looking concerned. He pulled up in front of him and Sam leapt into the car.

"Where have you been? Your friend's said you haven't been in half your lessons and the Impala was gone. Is it Dad? Was he hurt?" Sam questioned him.

"Dad's fine." Dean reassured him. "How come you're out so early?" Dean asked him, checking his watch, school still had fifteen minutes to go.

"We were let out early" Sam explained. "So why did you leave?" Sam questioned, as Dean sped out of the parking lot.

Dean thought for a moment about lying to Sam, but after a quick glance at him he couldn't bring himself to. Dean cleared his throat. "I'm a free man, Sammy" Dean told him, plastering a smile on his face.

Sam stared at him for a second. "What do you mean? You were in trouble with the law?" Sam asked, confused.

"No. I'm not in school anymore"

"What?! Why?!"

"School's not going to teach me the stuff I need, so why waste my time there when I could be helping Dad?"

"Did Dad put you up to this? He did, didn't he?" Sam accused, his voice full of disgust, his face turning into a frown.

Dean rolled his eyes, Sam blamed Dad for everything. "No, it was my choice. Dad doesn't even know yet. And there's nothing that you can say that'll change my mind." Dean said with finality. Sam stared at him for a second before slumping back into the seat, not attempting to continue any sort of discussion with Dean.

Only once Dean had pulled up to the motel, Sam spoke again. "So you really don't want to leave this life? Never?"

Dean sighed. "I can't Sam. I'm not good at the school stuff like you. Anyway, I like helping people, saving them."

"You can help people in other ways" Sam pointed out to him.

"Yeah, well, this is the only way I know and half good at"

"You can always get a GED," Sam suggested, "It might be useful someday."

"Yeah, maybe" Dean replied, getting out of the car.

* * *

Dean almost groaned when he heard his father's truck pull up in front of the motel, but he continued to stare at the TV, still wondering how he was going to tell his father the news. But apparently, he needn't have worried.

"Dean Winchester!" John roared as soon as he entered the room.

Dean gulped as he stood up from the couch. "Yes sir?" He asked. He noticed Sam take a glance between to the two of them, looking up from his homework, feeling the rare tension between the two eldest Winchesters.

"Sam, go and play outside for a bit. Your brother and I need to talk." John told the youngest.

Immediately, Sam puffed out his chest. "No. I'm staying here" Sam said defiantly. He was concerned about how his father was acting towards Dean.

"Sam, its fine. Just go" Dean told him, pointing to the door. Sam stared at him, mouth wide open, before getting up moodily, and storming out of the motel room, grabbing his jacket off the hook on his way.

"Don't go too far" John told him, not taking his eyes off Dean, but the only response was a door slamming. John sighed, but then returned his full attention back to Dean who was still stood nervously by the couch. "So I got a phone call from the school today. Mr Webb, I believe." John told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he would call you. I didn't mean to ruin the hunt" Dean replied, head down, scratching his arm nervously.

"What? You think I'm upset because I got a phone call during a hunt? Dean, I'm upset because you've just wasted your education! I mean, why would you drop out? You had five months left! And now you have nothing to so for it!"

"I- There's no point being there anymore, Dad. I mean, you don't need credentials for hunting, a werewolf doesn't care if you have a diploma. I thought you would be happy, I could help you all the time now" Dean told him.

"Happy?" John scoffed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Believe me, boy, this has made me the opposite." John told him. "I mean how could you be so stupid?!" Dean bowed his head, silently telling his father that he had to leave because he was so stupid. "Well, you're going back to school tomorrow." John ordered him.

"No, I'm not." Dean told him. John opened his mouth to argue but Dean interrupted him. "I'm not going back. I'm eighteen, and I have been for the last three weeks. I have followed every order you have given me, done everything that you have asked of me, taken care of Sammy when you couldn't. Let me have this one thing. I don't want to go back. I'm going to be a hunter, might as well start properly now." Dean told him, staring into his father's eyes for the first time in this conversation, which caused John to be taken a back slightly.

"What would your mother say?" John said finally, a last desperate hope to keep his son in school.

"I wouldn't know, because some bastard of a monster killed her!" Dean snapped back. "And I want to find the son of a bitch that did it, just as much as you do."

John nodded his head and walked over to the refrigerator, cracking open a beer and then sat down onto the couch, and flipped on the TV. Dean stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah" John said finally, after taking a large gulp from it. "You're right. I always forget that the creature took as much from you as it did from me. It'll be good to have you help me, someone that can watch my back all the time." John told him, and Dean let out a sigh of relief. He had won his father over. "So where are your books?"

"My books?" Dean replied, confused.

"Well you won't need them anymore, will you? It's not like you need to study, not that you really used to anyway. Don't they have to be returned, or something?" John asked him.

"Oh, I've- I've already returned them" Dean lied, thinking about the bag that still contained them which was under his bed. He had wanted to throw them out, but part of him couldn't. He'll give them to Sam, Dean told himself, even though he really wanted to finish the physics book himself. It's good to have them, just in case. After a few more minutes of silence, Dean spoke again. "Maybe I can do a GED? You know, just so I have a qualification."

John shook his head. "It's too expensive, especially if you fail and resit." John told him, thinking about how much studying Dean would miss out on for it if he was hunting. But Dean could only hear his father telling him how stupid he was, confirming what he believed. "Anyway, as you said, a monster doesn't care whether you've got a qualification or not, it'll still try to kill you."

Dean nodded his head, and turned his gaze to the TV, standing awkwardly at the end f the couch, still wondering whether it was safe to sit down.

"Go and get Sam, would you? No doubt he'll be sulking around the Impala." John said with a sigh.

"Yes sir." Dean replied. "Um, when are you going back on the hunt?" Dean asked him, before he opened the door.

"Have to wait till tomorrow now, I won't get there in time to catch it." John told Dean. "But I found another hunt in Texas, so we'll be leaving on Thursday." John told him. "Simple ghost hunt, so you can come along." John told him, wanting to train Dean more before he took him on a more difficult hunt.

"Can't you give the hunt to someone else? Sam is really settling in the school here."

"No, it's time to move on. Anyway, Sam will catch up like always. He's smart enough." John replied. "I'm just glad I'll see one of my son's graduate." John said quietly to himself, not realising he had said the last sentence out loud.

Dean hung his head as he walked out of the door. He had let down Dad. "Dad said you can come back in now." He mumbled to Sam who was sat against the wheel of the Impala.

"Are you going back to school?" Sam asked eagerly, but his face fell when Dean shook his head. "I don't get it, Dean. I mean, you had almost done it, finished school. You've thrown it all away. How could you be so stupid?" Sam asked him, disappointment clear in his tone, before walking away from him into the room, what Dean would call his 'bitch face' plastered on again.

Dean stood for a moment, holding back his tears. He had let everyone down. He would bet even his mom would be disappointed in him if she could see him. Everybody knew it. He was just too stupid to do anything right.


End file.
